banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ephant Mon
Ephant "Scribbles" Mon was the Chevin male head of security for Jabba the Hutt. He was known as "Scribbles" due to his poor penmanship. Early Life He was born on the planet Vinsoth to powerful soup magnates. Despite an affluent upbringing and being blessed with classic Chevin good looks, Mon quickly fell in with the wrong crowd. Foregoing potential careers in acting, modeling and Vinsothian buttock wrestling, Mon instead focused his energies into making counterfeit tokens which could be used in the many Vinsoth parking meters. Mon became a rising star in the Force-Fire street gang. The counterfeit parking token racket was profitable and as a result, the competition was fierce and ruthless. Mon made a name for himself as a ferocious brawler during the many gang rumbles that erupted during this time. He was also excellent at snapping his fingers which came in handy for the Force-Fire gang when initiating rumbles. Scribbles became a minor underworld celebrity when he beat a rival gang member to death with his own shoe. Mon became a victim of his own success. His counterfeit ring began sapping so much revenue from the Vinsothian government that no bribe could keep him safe from prosecution. Mon was forced into hiding. He hid on the unlikeliest of planets, Tatooine. The Jabba Friendship By the time he arrived on Tatooine, Mon's underworld accomplishments were already well known to Jabba, who was then the finely coiffured rising star of his father, Zorba the Hutt's crime syndicate. Though they did not enter into any business relationship at this point in their lives, the two became fast friends due to their common interests in all things illegal. There are many first hand accounts of the two chums racing each other down the busy streets of Mos Eisley or in Mos Espa sharing gorgs at the shop of Gragra the gorgmonger, with whom Mon was romantically involved despite lacking compatible genitalia. Head of Security Jabba, now the head of the crime family, was forced to fire his head of security after he allowed a Toydarian brush salesman into the palace. The Toydarian would not take no for an answer and Jabba was forced to feed him to the Rancor to whom the Toydarian sold three brushes before he escaped when Malakilli opened the door to find out why it was so quiet. This left Jabba's security detail without proper leadership and the Hutt called on his old friend Ephant Mon who immediately accepted. During his tenure, one of Mon's most impressive skills was his ability to stay almost, but not quite, out of sight. Jabba the Hutt once commented "sometimes I have to pause what I'm doing to see him." Scribbles first act was to replace most of the security crew with Gamorrean Guards. Though powerful, the pig guards were slow and only added to the overall dim witted nature of Jabba's court. This made them poor choices for security personnel. The truth was that the decision to use the amorphous blobs as guards was not a tactical one. Mon knew his close friend Jabba was very sensitive about his weight. He figured the chubby security force would make Jabba a little less self conscious. This poor decision was one of the constellation of bad ideas that allowed Luke Skywalker to take out the crime lord's entire gang armed only with a little something Luke called Dr. Force and his receptionist, Ms. Laser Sword. A Narrow Escape On the day that Luke would wipe out most of Jabba's guards, henchmen and innocent fun loving entourage, Mon had a falling out with his dear friend Jabba. As Jabba was about to reach for his sixth frog of the early morning, Mon, concerned for his friend's morbid obesity, said "don't you think you've had enough?". Jabba was outraged. He sentenced Mon to death for insolence, commuted the sentence out of friendship, and then fired him. Mon using the alias Bill Billam returned to his home planet of Vinsoth and lived out his days as a direct to market spokesman. Category:Jabba's Palace Denizens